


Education

by ProtoNeoRomantic



Series: Giles Haiku [16]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Summer of Giles 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoNeoRomantic/pseuds/ProtoNeoRomantic





	Education

Once you failed a test  
But always learned your lessons  
Often soon enough


End file.
